Gabriel
Gabriel is the current leader of the Angels and Seraphs, a group of Angels that are the guardians of the Throne of Heaven, and the only one left after the events of 666. Appearance Gabriel has the appearance of an extremely beautiful woman with curly blonde hair and a voluptuous figure, and is known as the most beautiful woman in Heaven. Like other Seraphs, Gabriel has 12 wings growing from her back. In Volume 23, she wears a skimpy bikini outfit and variant bikini's off-screen to only the viewing eyes of Issei, serving as a distraction. Personality Gabriel has a humble, naive and polite personality. Being very innocent by nature Gabriel has also been shown to be a clueless person, not even realizing that Issei is a pervert or when he was about to use his Dress Break on her during the Sports DayHighschool DxD Light Novel Volume 13 Life 5 Part 3. Gabriel is also extremely kind, thus like Michael she does not hold racial discrimination towards Devils and Fallen Angels, due to her great kindness and innocence. Gabriel is also very forgiving and open minded as she does not mind Issei having perverted thoughts towards her as shown in Volume 18. Gabriel has displayed a childish side due to her childlike innocence as seen when she told Issei that it's bad to be a pervert in a playful manner. History One of the Four Great Seraphim created by the God from the Bible, Gabriel serves as the Guardian of the Throne of Heaven along with the other Seraphim. Like the other Angels, Gabriel assisted in the Great War against the Devils and Fallen Angels and was forced to retreat after God died. She and the other Seraphs then tried to activate the Heavens' system and were successful with Michael as its center. Plot The Heroic Oppai Dragon Gabriel made her first appearance in the side story, "Armageddon at Sports Day!", where she is seen reminding Michael of the Sports Day's opening ceremony among the Three Great Powers and introduces herself to the Gremory Team. She later participated in two sports events: the Cavalry Battle (where she nearly became one of the victims of Dress Break, but was saved when Koneko stopped Issei) and the Baton Relay (which she won after Issei and Azazel started a battle with each other, allowing Gabriel to head to the finish line without any trouble and contributing to the Angel's victoryHighschool DxD Light Novel Volume 13 Life 5 Part 2). The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions Gabriel reappeared in Volume 18, She came to greet Michael and the Gremory team while also wearing a Santa costume. While Issei was thinking lewd thoughts on Gabriel, she gave a hit on his forehead in an adorable way. Gabriel returned to Heaven from a business trip in the Human world after hearing the attack in Heaven. She was unaware that her breast was seen by Issei due to him using his newest ability "Penetrate". In Volume 21, when Michael, Uriel, Raphael, and their brave saints (exception of their Aces) went into the Isolation Barrier Field, Gabriel became the new Archangel and leader of the Angels. Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth × White Dragon Emperor of the Morning Star: The True Dragon(s) of the Kuoh Academy Gabriel reappears in Volume 23, in a video recording changing into various bikini's sent to Issei. Powers & Abilities Immense Strength: As an Angel of the highest order and one of the Four Great Seraphs, Gabriel is one of the strongest Angels in Heaven, and most likely wields power equivalent to a Satan-Class Devil. The testament of her strength is proven when Irina called Gabriel the strongest woman in Heaven. Holy System Control: Gabriel's true power which past down to her after Michael sealed himself inside the Isolation Barrier, however, comes from the fact that she is now the one in control of the system created by God in the distant past, which is what causes harm to Devils who come into contact with blessed objects, provides miracles, and determines who can be saved. Unfortunately, with Gabriel in charge just like Michael, the system is vastly inferior to how it was with God running it. Immense Light-Based Weapons: Being an Angel, Gabriel is able to form multiple weapons from light with ease. Flight: Being an Angel, Gabriel is able to fly using her wings. Trivia *Serafall sees Gabriel as her biggest rival. *Issei became the one and only male to see Gabriel's breast when he used Penetrate on his eyes during Volume 18. Azazel also said according to female Angels that saw them, they described Gabriel’s breast as the finest breasts. **Issei also became the first male to see her in a bikini as she changed into different bikinis in Volume 23, where only he could see it. *Gabriel's suit in the Brave Saints system is the Suit of Hearts ♥. *All members of Gabriel's Brave Saints are rumored to be females. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Angel Category:Seraph Category:Mythological Figures Category:Featured Article